


Queen of the Sea

by ElvisVF101, SCGdoeswhat



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvisVF101/pseuds/ElvisVF101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCGdoeswhat/pseuds/SCGdoeswhat
Summary: Prince Endymion has been missing at sea, and the Golden Navy's newest candidate for captain has a daring plan to find him. What he finds on the journey will surpass even his wildest dreams.





	Queen of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 Senshi/Shitennou Reverse Bang. Many thanks to my fabulous collaborator, SCGdoeswhat for the beautiful artwork that spawned this fic. And this fic would not at all be possible without the tireless efforts of my incomparable beta, caffeinivore. I'm indebted to you both. And of course, our fearless leader and moderator, charliechaplin2 who's energy and enthusiasm and efficiency in putting this whole show together makes the creative process work. 
> 
> This fic is inspired by the mythology of the Ancient Polynesians, as well as the Medieval trade between the Swahili Coast of Africa and India. May the stories of our past always inspire us to move forward.

A quick survey from stem to stern, then from port to starboard. That’s what the admiralty would have observed Commander Jadeite doing. That he was appealing to the four winds to keep him safe on his journey was something only he, or someone who had been raised in the seafaring traditions of the Southern Islands, would have known. Such “old fashioned” and “primitive” folk traditions were frowned on in the Golden Navy. He had struggled to rise through the ranks, knowing his heritage would always make those from the Mainland kingdoms look down on him. 

Today was the biggest day of his life. He wasn’t about to leave anything to chance. 

“All ahead full! Check your wind!” came the call from the Admiral. 

Jadeite raced to the main mast to begin rigging the sails. He glanced over his shoulder as Commodore Kunzite spun the wheel to indicate the direction of the wind. He made note and cranked the gears to turn the sails accordingly before locking them in and moving back to the helm to set the course. 

“What is the mission of the Golden Navy sailor?” came the query from the Captain Nephrite. 

“Sir, The Golden Navy is tasked with maintaining maritime security between the Four Kingdoms.”

“Adjust heading 10 degrees West,” bellowed the Admiral. “Reduce speed to 2 knots.”

This was the manner of the Navy’s final Captain’s exam. A good captain needed to know how his ship sailed, as well as why. The Admiral and his Senior Captains would specify course and speed, as well as wind, and the prospective Captain would rig the ship accordingly. All the while, answering whatever questions were posed him. The stress of rigging the sails while maintaining correct course and remembering all they had been taught over the decade since leaving the Academy was too much for most. Only the finest would be allowed to command. 

“And what are the chief threats to security in the realm Commander?” came the next query from Captain Zoisite, who himself had completed the exam just a few weeks ago.

Jadeite grunted as he struggled with the rigging. “The chief threats from a maritime perspective are the ongoing resistance to Unification, as well as the threat of Piracy to disrupt trade.” He wiped his brow as he returned to the helm to change course, a sudden glint in his eye. “Of course, those are the official and recognized threats, sir.”

The Admiral raised an eyebrow. “It is one thing to offer up superstition and old wives tales in the mess hall, Commander. It is quite another for a Line Officer to do so in an official examination. Now set your course 55 degrees East, and increase speed to 4 knots.”

Jadeite raced for the rope ladder that would take him up the mast to the auxiliary rigging needed to increase speed. “Of course sir, I would never presume to dictate Imperial Dogma should another vessel be lost in the Moonlight Seas to the South”

“You would do well to mind your ship Commander! I directed you to set your course 55 degrees East! I have no idea what you believe you are doing but you have set and then re-set your course, and neither of them is correct!”

Jadeite made as exaggerated a face of contrition as he could. “Forgive me sir. I assumed you wish for me to be setting continuous courses. Because of course setting a course 55 degrees East immediately after setting a course 10 degrees west would be impossible. We would be into the zone of no tail wind. Hence my setting of a course first bringing us into the crossing current as indicated by the Commodore’s wind indicators, and then an adjustment that would bring us back to the original directed course. I should have known better.”

The Admiral sputtered for a moment before storming off the deck and declaring the exam over. Nephrite and Zoisite followed with a nod to their comrade, either in admiration or exasperation. Kunzite remained with an amused expression on his face. “Making a fool of the Admiral. That is not a tactic I have seen in all my years administering the Captain’s Final Exam. But of course, what more to expect from my most… unpredictable candidate…”

Jadeite smiled as he saluted. “It was not my intention to humiliate the Admiral… entirely. That was just an added bonus.” He dropped the salute as he surveyed the dry docks filled with the next wave of vessels for the fleet; each needing a captain. “I was right, of course.”

“Oh yes, your course corrections and understanding of the sequences of the wind were entirely accurate.”

Now Jadeite’s bright blue eyes hardened and the smirk wiped from his face, leaving a much more determined look in its wake. “I meant the other matter.”

“I know what you meant. And, perhaps, I even agree with you. But Fleet Command is not about to acknowledge the existence of threats it cannot identify. The Unification is fragile as it is. And every successful Pirate raid undermines the faith of the kingdoms in our ability to keep trade open. And on top of that, to know we lose ships with no understanding of how or why? To say nothing of the fact that the threat comes from the South!”

Jadeite sighed. Kunzite understood. He was a fellow Islander, having grown up in the scattered islands on the Southern Frontier of the Four Kingdoms. He and Jadeite were from the same Island, and had come to the mainland to join the Golden Fleet. They had faced the ridicule and scorn of others, who considered the old customs and fanciful stories of the Islanders to be nothing more than myth. They would never understand that the sea was in their blood, and the stories were the currents. They had found kindred spirits in Nephrite and Zoisite, who were at least open to ideas other than Imperial Dogma. They had become a close-knit group, and their skills and loyalty had even drawn the attention of Prince Endymion, who shared their love of the sea, and what mysteries it might hold. 

“Then will you support my plan Commodore?”

“To sail to your death. No, I don’t support that in the slightest.”

Jadeite became more forceful. “Our ancestors did not die. Nor will I!”

Now it was Kunzite’s turn to sigh. “It has been 3 months since last we heard from the Prince’s ship. For now, it’s easy enough to say he is on a long-term patrol, and it can be believed. But that will soon change. “

“Which is why it’s all the more important I make this journey!” Jadeite insisted. “Once it’s discovered the Prince is lost, and there is no succession, Unification will be over. There will be chaos!”

“But in an ancestral ship? Alone?”

“Our mightiest ships have not returned. And if the stories are true, our ancestors built ships unlike our modern monstrosities across wide oceans from the Ancient Homeland before settling across the Four Kingdoms. They are small, nimble and sturdy. Why shouldn’t one have success exploring beyond the Deep Mists of Moonlight?”

Kunzite stared out across the dry-dock as well for what seemed an eternity before turning back to Jadeite. 

“It will be a long journey. You should prepare yourself. Captain.”

Jadeite smiled and saluted. 

***

The sun shone brightly on the newly unfurled sail. Stitched into it with great care were beautiful geometric patters with flowing lines intersecting and weaving their way through each other, as if to signify the intertwined nature of all living things. 

That is, of course, what the official descriptions in the Imperial libraries had to say of the art of the Southern Islands. 

What they failed to mention was that these old patterns, which the Imperial Scholars only recognized as decorative textile prints, were in fact complex maps of the currents and tradewinds of the seas. It was old wisdom passed down from Captain to Captain, and recorded in the patterns and motifs of the Island peoples. The sailors of the ancient stories needed no maps. They carried them with them on their sails, on their clothes, as tattoos and in their minds. They were taught these patterns soon after they had mastered their letters. Reading currents was as natural to a sailor as reading a book. 

Jadeite knew he would have to call upon all the old wisdom in his journey. 

Officially, the Golden Navy considered the seas to the South of the Islands uncharted and dangerous, and also of little consequence. No ships sailed Northward from them, and no trade was to be found along that course. It was simply unknown waters hardly worth considering. 

The songs and stories of the Southern Islands told of a rich and wondrous land from which brave sailors set out to find new lands. Different tribes found different lands to the North, and in time, these grew to become the modern Four Kingdoms. 

No one today would believe such a story. In the hundred generations since those ships would have sailed, if they ever were one people, they had grown apart. Mistrust and suspicion now ruled, and no one saw anything of themselves in the other. All that mattered was influence, profit, and power.

Prince Endymion was one of the few who saw value in the stories of the Islanders. He had a vision to unite the Four Kingdoms, and so had set sail to see if there was any truth to the old stories. 

No one had heard from him, which meant that sooner or later, the other stories would be remembered. Stories of ghosts and monsters, and sirens who stole mens’ souls, leading them astray in the fog covered waters where they would sail unto their ruin. There was nothing to be found in the South, only darkness and despair, and perhaps some otherworldly power that would turn the seas against them and drown everything. 

Jadeite was determined to prove those old stories wrong. Something WAS out there. His people remembered the truth. Unification wasn’t just possible, it was inevitable. After all, if they were one people, it was their destiny to come together again. 

Away from the whispers and judgments of mainlanders, he could openly engage in the rituals he held in his heart. As he prepared for his voyage, he appealed to the Four Winds with offerings of fruits, flowers, herbs and precious shells. While the Golden Navy may have believed that sailing despite the current was important for tactical superiority, Jadeite’s people believed that sailing was a gift made possible by accepting the blessings of the wind and sea, and understanding the winds and currents required their cooperation, not their submission. 

As he made his appeals, he could feel the wind change direction, bringing with it salt spray and the faint cry of gulls. The sounds of discovery that were deep in his roots. Jadeite knew he was ready to make the voyage. 

***

It had been two weeks since he had first set sail from his home island. Beyond it were small archipelagos that he had been able to reach in a voyage of a day or more, stopping to resupply and sleep well on land. He had managed to accumulate enough food and fresh water, along with supplies for minor repairs in rougher water to allow him to be on the water for another two months. Given the distance he expected to cover, that would put him leagues beyond what any voyage previously reached. If there was any land to the South, he would have to plan carefully about how far he dared venture before he needed to turn back for supplies. 

Timing was everything and Jadeite had planned this voyage carefully. His people had long tracked the winds that brought the precious rains to the island; storms that rose from the south and made the jungles grow lush in the Fall. But when Spring came, the winds changed and turned the clouds away, giving way to the sunshine that made the flowers grow through summer. 

His people had long theorized that their ancestors had come from their distant homeland on the winds of those storms. Endymion’s disappearance had coincided with a lesser change in the winds that still would have taken a Southward course.  
Imperial shipbuilders cared little for the customs of the Islands so they had never bothered to examine the design of the traditional ships build by islanders. They considered them basic, and no match for the intricate Clippers and Cutters with their many sails and complex rigs that could hold dozens of sailors. But the keen eye of someone who knew the seas could see that Island ships were highly maneuverable, and ideally suited for riding stiff tailwinds in ways that larger ships could not. Their elegant design meant that it would only take a few sailors to steer and maintain the ship, possibly even just one.

Jadeite knew if he was to prove the old stories true, and possibly find Endymion, he would need to follow in the wake of his ancestors to whatever home they came from. Where everyone came from.

At dawn, he prepared to venture out from his current port; the last charted island on any map. Beyond here, there were only the stories passed on from generation to generation of what may lay beyond. 

This was the journey had dreamed of making since he was a child, hearing his grandmother tell him the stories…

***

In the beginning, there was the Earth and the Moon. Moon looked upon Earth with it’s vast Ocean and fell in love. And so she danced. And with every step, every turn, the Oceans turned until they raised the First Island. 

And with the First Island, Sun, who had long been distance, took notice of Earth. While Moon loved the Oceans of Earth, Sun loved the Land. And so he looked upon Earth and sang. And as he sang, there was Life. 

Plants, flowers, trees, fish, birds… and the First Islanders. 

The First Islanders learned the Dance of Sun and Moon, and they learned of the new Islands with new Life. And they knew that Sun and Moon created Land and Life out of Love. And so, in their hearts, they knew they must explore. And so they set sail. 

And wherever they went, they remembered that Sun and Moon created Land and Life. And they resolved to love, just like Sun and Moon. 

***

While the Islanders looked on the Moon with reverence, having studied how she moved the tides and allowed them to keep a calendar, the Mainlanders regarded night with fear and mistrust. There were no rituals and myths on the Mainland. Stories were considered childish. Dogma and Learning were everything. 

It was not a forgiving place for anyone wishing to retain any part of themselves. But Jadeite had long since learned how to present an acceptable face to the Admiralty while maintaining his own heart. It gave him the courage to follow his chosen course. 

And what a course it was. 

The winds were fierce, and it took all his skills, both learned at the Academy and instilled in him by generations of seafarers, to keep his ship together and not be torn apart by the waves and wind. He had to be hyper-alert to changing conditions, lest he be blown off course. They days could be long and trying, but he constantly had to check course and ensure he knew whether he was still with the current or not. 

And he had to mind his rations. With nothing but water around him, it would be easy to loose track of the days. So he made sure he carefully recorded his meals and projected how long he could afford to stay on course before he must find some shelter. 

One week passed, then two, then three. The fourth week was when he needed to worry. His supplies were perilously low; he needed to find land soon. But for days, there had been nothing but water. He had not seen any birds, he had detected no changes in wind that might have indicated land nearby. Turning back now would mean fighting the winds for much of the way back, and he could not rely on his strength to hold that long. He had been up for several days now, and wished for nothing more than a safe shore to sleep on. He took a flower he had kept in the stores; a white lily; and whispered a prayer to the North wind, asking that it direct him to a safe shore. He then let the flower into the water and watched it float away. 

He decided perhaps a quick rest while conditions were favorable was in order. He made sure his course was set and closed his eyes. 

The ship lurching to the side jolted him awake. Some great wave had threatened to overturn the ship. He jumped to his feet, trying to assess the situation. His first concern was the ship. The sail, the mast, the hull, all appeared to be in tact. He could steer, and the ballast seemed stable as well. 

The calling of crows caught his attention. He knew of older traditions in the mainland where crows were kept on ships to seek land. Did that mean perhaps he was close?

A glint near the horizon caught his eye. The ship was still on course southwards, but something was now approaching dead ahead. Land? No… a ship? 

He had packed a lens with him and quickly made to retrieve it. Through the looking glass, he could clearly make out a ship, moving fast on an intercept course. Though it looked like no ship he recognized. It was as large, if not larger than an Imperial Clipper, though it’s design most closely resembled his own ships’; a single sail, a narrow and efficient hull that could cut through the water at high speed. But the hull was not made of wood. It seemed to be made of glass, or perhaps crystal.

He had little time for further observation because he could also clearly see something shoot out from the ship headed directly for him. Dropping the glass, what appeared to be a flaming arrow flew precariously over his ship, sending another wave crashing toward him. 

Clearly he was under attack. He didn’t know why, but he felt perhaps he should don his uniform, or at least his officer’s coat and sabre. If he was about to make his first encounter as a Captain in the Imperial Navy, he should look the part. Not that he had anything other than his Captain’s sabre and his fishing spear to fight with. Certainly nothing that looked capable of denting the hull of the strange ship fast approaching. 

He had barely thrown the coat on and unsheathed his sword when the other ship was practically on top of him. He pulled hard to port to avoid a collision, but the greater size and speed of the other ship meant the wake had already spun him out of control. His ship overturned and he was in the water, struggling to get back to the surface. 

He flailed his way back up, gasping for air and hoping to find some wreckage to cling to. The ship was overturned, but in tact. He began to swim towards it until another arrow pierced the hull and the whole thing went ablaze. 

The great ship had already turned and was now moving past him. He looked up, trying to shield his eyes from the sunlight gleaming off the shimmering hull. He could faintly make out a figure on the deck looking down at him. 

Without warning, something shot out from the deck and pulled at him, hauling him out of the water and dumping him unceremoniously at the feet of the figure he had seen from in the water. 

He coughed and struggled to regain his breath, while trying to make sense of his surroundings. 

The deck beneath him was some sort of crystal, warmed by the sun. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the brightness. When it did, he became aware of a very sharp blade pointed at his face. The arm that held it was deceptively slender, but also gripped the blade with clear skill and confidence. The eyes of its wielder were a rather extraordinary shade of purple, and all at once, Jadeite felt curiosity and terror, such was the intensity of the gaze. Her features were sharply defined. In another setting, perhaps at an Imperial Ball, they may have been described as elegant, delicate and beautiful. But out on the open sea, at the mercy of her blade, Jadeite believed terrifying and fierce were more appropriate, made all the more imposing by the curtain of dark hair punctuated by a streak of red. 

Shipwrecked, captured, and clearly beaten, Jadeite felt the need to do something to restore some of his dignity. A humorous quip would be a good start. 

“Permission to Come Aboard?”

The effect was somewhat diminished when he passed out from exhaustion.

***

The gentle rocking of the waves woke him eventually. He found he was asleep on rather comfortable bedding, far better than anything he’d been able to enjoy on his voyage thus fur. It was a fair sight better than anything he was used to in his barracks either. Such luxury was usually reserved for the Admiralty and the Court. The rest of his accommodations were sparse by comparison. Simple storage, a functional latrine in a separate compartment that closed, and ample room to stretch his legs. Everything was constructed of the curious crystal, as though the ship had been carved from one giant prism. 

There was a viewing window in his berth, and it let him see that they were still on the water… though it was moving past at speeds that belied the gentle rocking of the boat. Wherever he was, whatever this ship was, it was clearly beyond anything he or anyone in the Four Kingdoms could comprehend. 

There was a threshold of some sort in the wall opposite the viewing window where he might expect a door. As he approached, the crystal wall shimmered and a passageway appeared before him. He was seemingly free to roam the ship. He found himself in a long corridor with no discernable doors. Though given the configuration of his own quarters, it was unsurprising. The hallway led to a ladder that would seem to lead to the main deck. With nowhere else to go, he opted to try and have a word with his captor. 

When he emerged on the deck, the gleam of the crystal again momentarily blinded him before his eyes adjusted. When they did, he again noted the great speed with which the vessel was moving, though the rocking of the ship and the feel of the wind at his back made it feel as though he were on a training cruise in calm waters. 

There was a single mast with a great sail, but nothing he could identify as rigging. There was no observation post atop the mast. All in all, he could find nothing that he would use to steer or work the ship, save for one thing: where one of the Imperial Clipper’s helm would have been, there was a curious pedestal with various crystals of different colors, arranged in strange patterns, along with writing he could not understand. He tried to pick several of them up, but they would not lift. Nor would they move. 

He felt the point of a sword in his back and reluctantly raised his arms in surrender. 

“The likes of you won’t be able to master this ship.”

The voice was as firm and as sharp as the blade currently threatening to drive between his shoulder blades. Though he couldn’t deny, it had a certain… exotic quality to it that tugged at some of his more mischievous impulses. 

He turned slowly to face his captor once more, this time on slightly better footing, though the sword, and the obvious contempt in her voice made it clear she would not see it that way. 

“The likes of me has managed to come further than anyone since my ancestors left the First Island, and certainly further than any Golden Navy ship has ever dared to come. You may find the likes of me are more than you bargained for.”

The blade moved up from his chest to the side of his neck. Though her quirked eyebrow more than conveyed the message for him to move aside. She stepped toward the podium and moved several of the crystals. As she did, he could feel subtle changes in their speed and direction; a minor course correction. The implications were rather staggering; a ship this size would have ordinarily required a half dozen men to make the changes to the sail and the rudder that she had apparently made by manipulating the crystals. Truly, whatever craft she possessed was leaps and bounds beyond what he and his people were capable of. 

Having made the correction, she turned her back on him again and moved about the deck, completely unconcerned with him. That irked him more than her earlier disdain. He moved to the podium again and tried to manipulate the crystals the way she had, but they remained frozen, as if they were ice rather than stone. 

He’d have to see what answers she could give him. 

“Our course appears to be South by Southwest, staying in the current. Speed is… well… much faster than any ship I’ve ever been on, so perhaps 30 knots? The ship appears to be holding up well under the conditions. The horizon appears to be clear for miles, with no indications of incoming weather concerns.”

If she heard any of that, she made no indication. 

“I see no sign of shorebirds, or currents that would lead to any atols or reefs. I presume the crows I heard earlier are yours, and having found me, they found no land. That generally matches with the color of the water, which appears several fathoms deep, indicating land isn’t close, but at our present speed, we may reach somewhere within the hour. Perhaps we should prepare to reduce speed lest we run aground on a barrier reef?”

She went about her business as though he were nothing more than the wind. 

“I suppose an inventory of rations is in order. If land is truly nowhere in sight, we should know how long we will need to budget for. I’m sure you have a detailed manifest-“

The blade returned, uncomfortably close to his nose.

“I will tell you once more, and only once. The likes of you won’t be able to master this ship. If that is a problem for you, you may disembark at your leisure. Otherwise, leave me in peace.”

“Very well, but on one condition,” he said, feeling more than a bit annoyed at this point and no longer caring if he drew her ire. “Perhaps you can give me some peace as well? I was minding my own business sailing in what I thought was empty ocean when a beautiful and mysterious pirate sank my ship. I believe an explanation is the least you could give me.”

It was only a split second but Jadeite swore the edge of her mouth twitched, or perhaps he wanted it to. He found himself wondering how her lips would look in a smile. They did seem rather soft and full…

The feeling of the blade whipping past his face as she sheathed it brought him crashing back to reality. “As you have managed to make it further than any sailor from the North, I will tell you what you need to know. You are trespassing in Imperial waters. You and your kind are not welcome in the Moonlight Empire any longer, not since you abandoned your home and have forgotten the true path. To allow you back would bring only death and destruction. We can not allow any from the North to reach our shores. As you have seen one of our ships, you are now a liability. I am taking you to your new home where you may live out your remaining days in peace.”

“I’m sorry, my new home?”

She began to walk away. “Of course. We are not savages. You will be given suitable accommodations, fertile land to cultivate. Anything you lack you can obtain in barter with your neighbors. Our society is quite fair. I’m sure you will quickly become accustomed to it.”

“And if I refuse?”

“As I said before, you are free to disembark at any time.”

Her nonchalance was the last straw. Even if she didn’t intend to kill him, making him a prisoner, even a well treated one, was unacceptable. He charged after her hoping he might be able to take her sword. 

He should have known she would be quick, but her reflexes seemed almost superhuman. She effortlessly dodged his hasty attack, forcing him to roll so as to be prepared for her counterattack. But even with his speed, she was upon him again, blade drawn. 

Without a weapon, he would have to think quickly. He dodged her slash and rolled to the side, quickly popping back on his feet. Sensing she would turn from the slash to aim for his chest, he took one step back while shedding his coat. As she recovered from the slash to backhand at him again, he whipped the discarded garment about the blade in an effort to disarm her. The shock of it, rather than the force, seemed to do the job

He could not afford to savor the reversal for too long. She had already proven a formidable foe, so he had to press his advantage. Grabbing hold of the blade, he slashed out, hoping to get her on the defensive. The unmistakable tearing sound of fabric indicated he was far more successful than he might have thought, tearing the front of her jacket at a very opportune location. 

The momentary distraction was enough for her though. Faster than he could realize, there was a flash of flame. He had no idea how, but she was now armed with a bow, and had a flaming arrow strung. He hastily dropped the blade and raised his arms in surrender. She advanced slowly as he backed away. 

And again, with speed faster than sight, she charged and placed a boot squarely in his chest that sent him flying. He’d survived many a tavern brawl with scoundrels who stood a head taller than him and could lift him over his head, but he swore he’d never been hit harder in his life. As he rose again, the blade was once again uncomfortably close. 

He was at least satisfied to see she breathed heavy from the effort. And seeing her blouse strain was an added bonus. But on his back in naught but his trousers didn’t exactly put him in a place of strength. Faced with certain death, he needed to be bold. 

“First you sink my ship, then hold me prisoner for life, and now you are wearing more clothes than me. We must rectify matters immediately.”

He rather liked the way her cheeks flushed. It was a nice final sight before her fist connected with his jaw and everything went black again.

***

He came to again in his quarters… or his cell as he now thought of it. Well appointed, more luxurious than any lodging he had ever known, but still a prison. Well, he did have the option to leave… by jumping into open water with no hope of rescue. 

Yes, this was most decidedly a prison. A very comfortable cell with bedding that was rather soft and whatever he had been sleeping on was very nice, and it would be a wonderful place to lay with a raven-haired beauty who was quite adept with a sword and whose cheeks flushed when she was excited. He’d quite like to see that.

Maybe she hit him harder than he realized. He really needed to clear his head. 

He slowly got up, and immediately wished he hadn’t, for it seemed the ship’s anchor was now firmly attached to his head. He allowed himself a moment to come to terms with whatever his body was feeling before daring to move further. He took a look around and found no sign of his jacket. Fortunately, the air within the ship felt as pleasant as a spring day, so his underdressed condition had no ill effect. How that was achieved, he had no idea. But then again, he had no idea how a ship this size was operated with a helm that looked like it belonged in the shop of a jeweler. Or how a ship could be built from crystal. Or what it was about her eyes that was so hypnotic. 

There were many questions. He should see about answers. He freshened up in the latrine as best he could before making for the invisible door. 

He had to immediately duck as a crow flew in and perched upon the dresser. It cawed at him and gave him what he thought was a pointed look. It was unnervingly similar to the looks the captain had given him on deck. 

He heard another crow call from the hallway. Backing up slowly, keeping an eye on his new companion, he made for the door to investigate. The crow on the dresser kept that same pointed look, but didn’t seem to stop him. He stepped into the hallway and indeed saw another crow further down, flapping its wings and calling. 

Considering that his own wayfinding skills had led to his ship being at the bottom of the ocean and him being a prisoner, he supposed following crows was less crazy that it might otherwise seem. When he reached the crow, a door opened to a room much larger than his quarters. As he looked around, he realized it was a vast library, filled with heavy volumes and tomes, and several shelves of rolled maps. It certainly rivaled the main library at fleet headquarters, which was the largest he’d ever seen. And in the center was a strange podium from which came a light, and like a moth, he was drawn to it. When he was close, a strange thing happened. The light brightened until it became the shape of a woman. She was tall, elegant, but with a gentle look and kind eyes. She was wearing a white gown with wings in the back, and her long silver hair was arranged in a curious hairstyle, two buns on either side of her head with a long tail spilling to the floor from each. Something about her made him feel… safe, and a strange reverence, even love, stirred in his chest. “Who are you…” he said in a voice full of wonder.

“I am the Interface,” came her melodic reply. “I am connected to the Central Imperial Archives, the repository of all known knowledge.”

Jadeite nearly fell over at her response. She sounded so real. But he decided to press his luck. “Where am I?”

“You are aboard the Imperial Ship Hecate. Our present position is approximately 3 sectors outside of the Silver City. At present speed, we will arrive at our destination in one month.”

“What is our destination?”

“The resettlement colony, located 2 sectors outside the Silver City.”

“What is the resettlement colony?”

“An island where trespassers from the Exiled Kingdoms are taken to begin new lives.”

Jadeite’s eyes widened with wonder. He had a feeling this was going to be one of the most interesting conversations he’d ever have.

***

For hours, he queried the interface, listening to her responses. Often she would direct him to books and maps. But slowly, he was beginning to see the picture. 

The old stories were true. His people had come from the South. They were explorers from the Silver Empire, a just and good kingdom ruled over by Queen Selenity, who was said to channel powers from the Moon, and she used them to keep her kingdom prosperous and her people happy. Her powers made her nearly immortal, and her people lived in contentment. 

But a few grew restless and longed for new lands, new horizons, new challenges. And so, the first ships set forth generations ago, looking for new lands. And when they found them, they settled new kingdoms. At first, they remembered their heritage and their traditions, and they lived peaceably. But over time, without Selenity’s influence, and fighting for survival, they became more warlike and hostile to one another, eventually drifting apart and forgetting their history, coveting power and possessions. 

Queen Selenity, seeing that those who had left had become wicked, used her power to make the Silver Empire hidden. Only sailors of true skill and reverence could master all the skills needed to reach it, and even then only in ships of her design. 

The Queen, though, had ways to keep track of the Golden Navy. She seemed to know all about current affairs among his people. She too knew of Endymion’s disappearance. And it might have had something to do with Princess Serenity’s equally curious disappearance. 

Silver Empire fleet ships had ways of sailing undetected, even unseen. But the Princess, being the heir to her mother’s power, had no need for such stealth. She held the power of something called the Imperium Crystal, which allowed her ship to move anywhere in the world in the blink of an eye. This was likely how she managed to find Endymion. 

So the heirs to the thrones of the two greatest powers, forbidden to make contact, had done precisely that. And being young and impulsive, they had set their peoples on a collision course that was most likely to end in war. 

Princess Serenity’s four guardians, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, had been dispatched to try and locate their wayward charge, and had been given permission to take whatever steps were necessary to bring her home and keep the kingdom safe. He was aboard the ship of Mars, Guardian of Fire. 

Jadeite knew of ships lost in the South. No survivors had ever been found. He suspected any who had sailed were now living at the resettlement colony she was taking him to. 

Most importantly to him, he had discovered how to control the ship. Silver Empire ships required that sailors bond to them by showing true knowledge and reverence. He remembered the old traditions his Grandmother had instilled in him with her stories and songs, and the times his Grandfather would have him aboard ship showing him the art of seafaring. 

He asked the interface to test his worth. 

His thoughts drifted back to his Captain’s exam, and how that had been the most anxious and important day of his life. This seemed somehow even greater. 

For hours, he charted courses, read maps, recited prayers, made offerings and sang songs. It was the strangest initiation he could imagine, but in the end, he was judged worthy. 

His body trembled with fear and excitement as he made his way to the deck. She was at the stern, looking out over the water. He had no doubt she knew he had joined her, but she remained unconcerned. He took a deep breath and made his way to the control console, he now knew its name, and how it worked. Silver Empire technology was all based on crystal magic. The crystals themselves controlled everything, almost as if they were alive, and had thoughts of their own. The interface was not entirely clear on that, and he suspected that was by design. 

He remembered his lessons and cleared his mind, allowing the energy of the crystals to flow freely. Unlike before, he felt warmth as the crystals lit up and suddenly, he could see charts before him, showing course and speed and intended destinations. 

It was exhilarating. He could feel the ship. This was the way sailing was supposed to be. All the times his Grandfather told him a good sailor had the ocean in his blood, this must have been what he meant. The charts showed him the current was about to change. Another deep breath, he even closed his eyes for good measure so he could focus as he moved the appropriate crystals to adjust course. 

When he opened them, he looked into those enchanting purple eyes once more. They were a curious mix of shocked, angry… and perhaps impressed?

“You should not be able to do that!”

He smiled. “Not the first time I’ve heard that. How I do enjoy proving it wrong…”

***

No Exile had ever helmed a Silver Empire ship before. It was enough to impress even the most skeptical heart. And there was no question that Mars was the most skeptical of anyone. It was why she made such an excellent guardian for the Princess. She took nothing for granted, evaluated all threats, all possible challenges, and put her duty above all else. She was a formidable woman. 

And Jadeite found himself captivated by her. 

The mysterious eyes and silky hair helped of course, but it was more than that. 

He’d spent so long saluting men who had no respect for him or his traditions that he’d almost forgotten what it was like to know someone who truly deserved his respect. Having earned even a grudging measure of respect from his captor, he found his heart strangely moved as he now worked side by side with her, keeping the ship operational and on course. 

He’d noticed their course was now not quite as direct as it had been. It more resembled a search grid, and he understood that she was trusting him to help find his Prince and her Princess. 

For a sworn guardian with a duty, he understood the implicit trust that must have gone into such a decision. 

It gave him an unfamiliar and uncomfortable feeling: humility. 

And perhaps it was that newfound humility that allowed him to share with her his deepest secrets; his hurt and anger at the dismissive admiralty who wouldn’t recognize his people’s seafaring heritage or their obstinate resistance to true unification, with respect for all the diverse traditions of the Four Kingdoms. His own desire to see the songs of his people made truth, and their faith in their shared history to be realized. 

And as he shared his story, he caught glimpses of hers. Not just that of the proud warrior and guardian, but of a woman who had a sacred duty, and wanted nothing more than to protect the peace and prosperity her kingdom enjoyed. 

They had their duties in common, and it led to an understanding, and even a respect between the two of them. It also meant that while they had the goal of finding their respective Royals in common, they would ultimately be pit against one another. Jadeite’s duty meant he had to return Endymion to the Golden Kingdom, and Mars’ duty meant she had to keep the both of them from returning. 

It only made it worse that the two had developed such respect. By silent agreement, they never discussed it. There were far more important, and less painful, matters to attend to. 

After a few weeks had passed, Jadeite noted their course had finally brought them to the resettlement colony. Time, it had seemed, had finally run out and their brief sojourn together was at an end. He was in no position to stop her anyway. To do so would have meant he had to kill her, and he had no desire to do so. 

It was he who made the final course corrections that would take them to the island. She wouldn’t meet his gaze as he did so. Instead, she merely stood on the stern as her crows came to her. They were quiet, and didn’t even make an effort to fly to land. Everything aboard ship was solemn, as though all four occupants of the ship were holding their breath, the weight of their destination a fog that swallowed any words within. 

They landed in a sheltered bay where there was a dock large enough to receive the ship. This was no small trading post. The dock could rival anything in the Golden Empire’s shipbuilding yards, and Jadeite could see large crystal towers rising just beyond the piers. He knew that a garrison of Silver Empire troops guarded this place, and he gathered from the interface that the Empire regularly brought trade here to keep the garrison, the prisoners and the various artisans working here well supplied. And he was now to be part of it. 

As they made their way from the port to the town further inland, Jadeite noted that while there was a garrison posted to the island, actual patrols and guards were few and far between. Access to any particular area was not very stringent. Presumably because the only means of escape was by ship, and the ships could only be sailed by the worthy, not exiles. 

Until now.

Jadeite made notes of anything and everything he could, knowing that escape was his only option now, and he had to decide when and where to use his knowledge. 

Ultimately, they came to his new home. Like everything else in the colony, it was made from crystal, and the threshold opened to reveal comfortable, if spartan living quarters, much like on the ship. It was still far more luxurious than anything he had ever known. A very gilded cage indeed. 

“I have some matters I must attend to, but I will be back to check on you later,” Mars said quietly. “In the meantime, you will find all that you should need, and if you wish anything else, this road will lead you to the mercantile plaza.”

She lingered for a moment before turning for the door. 

“Thank you,” Jadeite found himself saying in spite of the circumstances, and he found that he meant it after a fashion as well. She paused, but did not look back. 

***  
After examining the quarters and taking stock of what was provided, Jadeite opted to visit the mercantile and see what else lay in store for him. He followed the road and saw that there were a few other small crystal houses, presumably for other prisoners. He wondered if any of them were occupied. 

His question was answered when a figure emerged from the house closest to his and waved. 

“Welcome stranger. I take it you’ve been offered permanent residence here as well?”

Jadeite smiled in spite of himself. It was good to find another Golden Kingdom prisoner. It meant an ally in his escape attempt. 

“Hello neighbor, I’m Captain Jadeite of the Golden Navy.”

“A Captain! What a coup for Lady Mars,” said the stranger as he offered a salute that was genuine, if a bit out of practice. “Commander Adonis at your service.”

Jadeite returned his salute before offering the man his hand. “Your name sounds familiar. Your ship disappeared… it must be almost a year ago now! One of the support vessels in Commodore Kunzite’s flotilla, yes?”

Adonis nodded his head. “We were sailing south on the Prince’s orders. Something about tracking a ghost ship. Or at least that was the scuttlebutt among the fleet. Lady Beryl, the Prince’s Intelligence Minister, was tracking some unknown vessel. We assumed it was a new contingent of raiders operating out of the remote islands beyond the Southern Kingdom. Imagine our shock when one of these crystal monstrosities sunk us! I woke up in a very comfortable bed before being told I was being taken here.”

Jadeite nodded. “Did Mars capture you?”

“No, it was Venus…” his voice trailed off, and there was a strange look in his eyes. For a moment, Jadeite wasn’t sure about the man in front of him, but just as quickly the moment passed, and there was a smile on his face again. “In any event, I’ve been here ever since, free to wander about, I’ve seen Lady Beryl, a few of my men, and even boarded a ship. Not that I can do anything once I do, since I don’t have the magic to sail one of these ships.”

Now it was Jadeite’s turn to smile again. “My friend, I’m in need of a first officer for a very dangerous mission!”

***

Jadeite brought Adonis up to speed on his own story and his lessons with the interface. Adonis helped to fill in some gaps with rumors he heard on the island. And he had the biggest piece of the puzzle as well.

He had actually seen Endymion!

None of the Silver Empire residents of the island knew his face, so when he turned up, clearly disguised to blend in with the few other prisoners to secure provisions, he had been basically unnoticed. 

Knowing now that Serenity’s ship had the ability to travel anywhere instantaneously, Jadeite and Adonis concluded that they must be making periodic landfall at the colony to gather food and other essentials without needing to travel to the Silver City, where Serenity would surely be found. 

If they could find Serenity’s ship, perhaps it could be their way home. They need only be patient. 

***

Jadeite returned to his quarters just as the sun was setting, and he found Mars waiting for him. 

“I take it you’re settling in?”

Jadeite offered a soft smile and nodded his head. “As prisons go, I could fare worse.”

For just a moment, he swore a pained look flashed across her face, and he regretted his words, even if he did still rage at the thought of spending the rest of his life on this island, and had already plotted his escape. But the moment passed, and her face was once again an elegant mask betraying no emotion.

“I hope I can make your first night here more enjoyable. I’ve made arrangements for a special meal. Please, come in.”

Jadeite stepped inside and the warm aroma of fresh fish and hearty spices greeted him. He suspected even the Admiralty would be jealous of such a feast. This time, his smile was genuine as he joined her at the table. 

“A toast,” she offered. “To new beginnings.”

He raised his glass to meet hers. “To gracious hosts.”

The wine was a luxury after so many weeks at sea, and Jadeite felt some of his inhibitions begin to drift away. 

The food was equally rich, and Jadeite could almost imagine himself sitting at his Grandmother’s table during the harvest feast. 

“My compliments to the chef,” he said after his first bite. 

In the dim candlelight, he couldn’t quite tell if she was blushing. There was a beat before she answered. “Being at sea, serving the Princess… I don’t see my family as often as I’d like. So I must make do where I can, when I can with… small reminders…”

Jadeite’s eyes widened. Perhaps it was the wine, perhaps it was the inevitability this day held, but he dared reach his hand across the small table to hers.

“I’m honored…”

Their eyes met and like waves crashing on shore, they were connected. The thousand things that had been unsaid at sea now passed between them with a simple look. 

They finished their meal in companionable silence, with more wine than was perhaps necessary. But Jadeite had a feeling that if it didn’t, he would not have had the courage to reach across the table again… and again, just to feel the softness of her hand in his. And he was grateful, because when he did, she would look back at him, and the candlelight would catch her eyes and for just a moment, he would drown in them. 

He found himself intoxicated with the way her eyelids would move slowly, revealing the depths of her eyes as she looked through heavy lashes, and the feel of her hand in his made him wonder whether she would be that soft everywhere. 

When the food and wine were gone, they sat in silence for a while, the warmth of their meal, the warmth from the wine and the heat they each felt pooling in their center filled the room like a haze. 

“I sail out tomorrow,” she said finally. Her voice was quiet, and Jadeite didn’t know if the ache he felt was hers or his own. He had no words. 

Slowly, almost painfully, she rose. He followed. She had no words either. Goodbye hung between them like a noose. 

She was about to cross the threshold. “Please…” he said finally. Their eyes met and the world stood still for an eternity as they contemplated the abyss before them. 

He didn’t exactly know who moved first, but it didn’t matter. She was in his arms, and her lips were on his, and secret missions and sworn charges be damned, it was the most wonderful thing ever. 

By all rights he should have tasted the wine on her, but there was something else… something that set his whole body on fire and he found he couldn’t find the fastenings of her blouse fast enough. Her own hands were busy with his belt. 

Somewhere, in the tempest, he managed to lift her and carry her to the bed where at last, his hands and his lips could do what he’d wanted to since that first day on the ship, which was to chart every inch of her and discover the wonderful sounds she made as he did so. And she was not shy either as she moved his hands and his lips to her most sensitive places with the skill of a master helmsman. 

Her hands were firm on his head as she guided him to her warm center, and Jadeite obliged, letting her scent and her taste fill him and spur him on. She bucked and crested as his tongue worked over her sensitive mound and he held on in the storm. 

When she finally could take no more, she seized him by the hair and lifted his head, locking eyes with him and nodding. He followed her command as he slid into her, delighting in the way she gasped at his entry. 

She was intoxicating, and he wished he could savor the moment, but his own desire was roaring like a hurricane. He brought his arms around him, loving the way she wrapped her legs about his hips, allowing him deep within her. 

There was no elegance or patience to the way he made love to her. She deserved it, but he could feel as she met each thrust that perhaps she was in need of this as well. 

He could feel her grip on him tighten, and her center tightened on him as well. It only spurred him on faster, harder, deeper until he felt her tremble beneath him. It was enough to send him over the edge as well, and the wave brought them both crashing back down in a pool of sweat, gasping for air. 

When their breathing returned to normal, he locked eyes with her again. The darkness hid the depths of what was there, and he was grateful that she couldn’t see just how much he might need her in this moment. 

He ran his hands through her hair, coming down her neck and then up along her jaw to her cheek, reveling in its softness and warmth. 

There were so many things to say, so many things he was feeling, but somehow, it wasn’t the right time to say it. 

He slid out from her and lay next to her, loving that she settled into his arms as naturally as ship to shore. 

Let the morning come. For this one night, she was his, and it could be enough. 

When he awoke in the morning, she was gone. Any warmth she would have left behind had long since gone. And he wondered if he would ever feel it again. 

***

Less than a week after she had departed, Adonis came to him with news. He had seen Endymion in the mercantile, and had managed to track him to his ship. 

The lack of full security on the island meant that Serenity and Endymion had found safe harbor on the other side of the island in a shallow and relatively un-trafficked bay. They made port and embarked onto the island for their supplies, and perhaps shore leave. 

“To be young and carefree in love, eh?” asked Adonis with a glint in his eye.

Jadeite didn’t answer. The question, and the other man’s strange manner, left him feeling uneasy for some reason, but he paid it no mind. He had a mission to focus on. 

Serenity’s ship was small, and it could come right to shore, so access wasn’t a problem. The lack of patrols meant they could approach the ship unseen and board via the lowered rope ladder without drawing any attention. 

Although considerably smaller than Mars’ ship, the layout was similar enough. There was a main control panel on the deck, but instead of many crystals, there was one large crystal, quite beautiful, and Jadeite had the strangest feeling as he looked at it. 

“Can you sail her?” Adonis asked. There was a hunger in his voice that should have unsettled Jadeite, but he was far too fixated on the crystal. He reached out a hand to see if the ship would respond to him the way the Hecate had. 

But nothing happened. He tried to clear his mind and feel the crystal’s energy, to no avail. 

“Perhaps I need to complete the bonding ritual first.”

“We don’t have time for that,” Adonis snapped. The edge in his voice was now razor sharp. He pulled a knife out and pried the crystal from the control. “We should take this to Lady Beryl. I’m sure she’ll be very interested in finding out what it can do.”

Jadeite had no idea what to make of Adonis’s assessment. Moreover, something about taking the crystal deeply unsettled him. After all he’d gone through to prove himself worthy aboard the Hecate, he wondered if this was wrong somehow. 

But in the end, the thought of going home was too powerful.

***

He had no idea what he thought Lady Beryl would be like. He had heard rumors about the Intelligence Minister who had gone missing a year earlier. They said she was ruthless, and almost fanatical in her intention to discover ways to enhance the power of the Golden Kingdom. She was said to have studied old magics, and she had found ancient artifacts of great power. 

Of course, most of these stories were told after one too many mugs of ale, so he had always considered them to be nothing more than drunken ramblings, but perhaps there was something to them. 

Her quarters were apart from the rest, overlooking a great cliff to the sea. He wondered if that was deliberate. When they arrived, something stirred in him. She was beautiful, as beautiful as Mars, but… something was different. She stood tall, with bright red hair and pale skin, and her eyes, equally as hypnotic, seemed to see through him. 

“Report Commander,” came her edict in a voice that was as deep as the wild sea and carried with it the hint of an oncoming tempest. 

“We succeeded in securing the crystal from Serenity’s ship. Captain Jadeite was most useful.”

“Was he now? Come Captain. Adonis has told me of your journey here. You should be commended for your bravery and cunning in learning the ways of the Crystal Ships. Your knowledge will serve us well.”

The praise was genuine, but it turned his stomach somehow. 

“You have done well indeed. This is the most powerful crystal I have ever seen.”

“You’ve seen crystals like this before?” Jadeite asked.

“I have found relics from the first settlements our people made in the mainland. Crystal Magic is well known to me. But this…” her face twisted into cold delight. “This is the key to everything.”

As she held the crystal, it took on a strange glow. He had seen crystals glow when he steered the Hecate. This was different though. The light was sickly pale rather than warm, and where controlling the Hecate brought him a feeling of peace and possibility, this felt like a cold abomination. Wicked thoughts ran through his head and joy seemed a distant dream. 

The pale light spread and the skies began to darken. “My master will be pleased,” said Beryl in a voice that had an unnatural echo. Her eyes glowed red and storm clouds gathered about her that foretold a doom worse than rain. 

“How could Endymion want this?” Jadeite cried.

She laughed, and the sound echoed in his ears like the call of some great monster of the deep. 

“You have played your part well Captain, but the powers that act now are beyond you and your pathetic Prince. Witness now the power of Chaos Unleashed!

Her voice crested and the sky was torn asunder by strange lightning, and wherever it hit the ground a ring of fire opened. Through them, Jadeite could see far off places. He recognized the great shipyards of the Golden Navy where a great fleet had been massing. He also saw cities of crystal which he reckoned was the Silver City. Through another he saw Serenity’s ship, where Endymion was holding a girl with golden hair in the same curious hairstyle as the Interface, but younger. She would not stir and Endymion was distraught over her. Through another he saw the Hecate with Mars at the helm. Shock was written all over her face as she steered the ship toward the strange portal. Through others he saw ships not unlike the Hecate with other women at their helm. 

And through the last, he could see the Interface. Only, she looked different. She seemed… real. And her eyes might have been kind in other circumstances, but Jadeite could see horror, sadness… and yet a hardened resolve that would have put the best commanders in the Golden Navy to shame. 

“Master,” came Beryl’s otherworldly cry. “My fleet is yours. Take them and have your great revenge!”

From the portal emerged ship after ship of the Golden Navy, and Jadeite could see sailors on deck, scurrying about to plot their course, but their eyes were strange. Almost black. 

From other portals, crystal ships came through, and there was a great battle underway. Jadeite had only ever been involved in small skirmishes with raiders and pirates. It had been long since there had been anything like war, but now it raged before him in all it’s horrifying glory. 

As it did, he could feel the ground shake, and in the distance, he could see smoke as though fire was burning all over the island. 

He recalled that enchantments were meant to protect the Silver Kingdom. Now that the Golden Navy was here, he wondered what exactly would happen next. 

Through another portal, Mars leapt from the Hecate and landed with her flaming bow pointed at Beryl. She let it fly but the arrow vanished as it would have hit her. 

“Foolish girl, you think you have the power to fight Chaos? You and your sisters will all die this day!”

There was real fear on her face for just a moment before she locked eyes with Jadeite. There was no hint of anything kind or familiar in them anymore. 

“You’ve brought this upon us!”

He could not deny it. 

“She is right of course. We will all die today. Find a death that suits you.”

And she turned her back on him and prepared for battle. 

All around him, there was blood, death and despair. But among all of that, there was a faint light, one that seemed to try and push back against the darkness. He saw Queen Selenity march toward Beryl, a lone star come to Earth and banishing the night. She raised her arms over her head and between them, a new star shone, growing brighter and brighter. And with it, Jadeite felt hope kindle in his heart again. 

A bright beam of light shot from the crystal over Queen Selenity’s head and met the dark energy from Beryl in a clash of cosmic proportions. All around, the land continued to shake and rumble, and one by one, the ships in the water from both sides began to sink as the waves grew. 

The waves of dark energy from Beryl pushed back against Queen Selenity’s light, and she strained to hold her ground. 

He knew she was the only hope for the future. If he wanted his dreams to be realized, for there to be unity, then he must fight by her side. He had no hope of doing anything, but Mars was right. It was time to find a death that suited him. 

He drew his blade and charged headlong at Beryl. All her focus was on Selenity, and she barely registered Jadeite’s charge. He leapt and slashed at her outstretched hand which held the crystal. And when his blade met her hand, there was a brief moment she became aware of him. As soon as she did, he felt as though every inch of him was on fire as he was thrown clear. When he landed, he strained to breathe and could feel the life leaving his body. 

But as he did, he felt warm light overtake him. There was no mistaking it. All around him, the light from Selenity’s crystal was growing, covering everything. She now had the upper hand. Something was happening, and it brought him hope again. 

As the light grew, he thought back to the songs and stories of his people: they who followed the Dance of Sun and Moon, and spread love where they went. The light that washed over him could only be the light of love. 

A smile came over his face as his breathing slowed and his eyes darkened. They were one people after all. He was proud to die fighting for them all.

***

Stem to stern, port to starboard. Jadeite stopped at each end of the ship, and when he did, he checked the wind, seeing what messages they had to bring. 

If his studies were correct, the Ancients followed such customs when they set sail in the days before the Cataclysm. It was such a mystery, what had happened back then. All the science his people knew showed that the world had once held much more land, but it had been washed over in some great disaster. As the waters receded, old ruins came to light, and slowly, the great mystery of the forgotten past took shape. 

There were old stories passed down of a mighty power that had stopped some great evil from consuming the world, but in doing so, had to make sacrifices so the world could grow anew. The science indicated that ocean waters had risen due to volcanic activity and strange tidal patterns due to a shift in the orbit of the Moon, but now things were returning to normal, and newly uncovered lands were becoming habitable again. 

Whatever had happened in the past, perhaps the world might be better because of it. People were working together to colonize these lands and make them fertile and fruitful. It was time to look to the future, with hope. 

And yet, something inside Jadeite knew there was more than just what was known. If it was true that the Ancients had proud seafaring traditions, then there was something more out there; something that would explain what happened, and more importantly, why it happened. It was good that people had hope, but there was a reason things had gone wrong in the first place. 

And so, he decided to set sail and follow the currents and the winds, and see what great mysteries lay beyond the edges of what was known.

For months, the winds took him beyond the limits of what had been mapped as the waters had receded. It was now several weeks since he had last set foot on land. His reserves were running low, and he would have to consider turning back. 

He had seen many lands that had long been unexplored, and everywhere he went, life was thriving. His heart told him to press forward, and that the most wonderful discoveries were still to come. 

Sailing alone was hard, and took its toll. He did feel close to the edge of his strength. Perhaps he could afford a short rest, just close his eyes for a moment…

A strange sound woke him; the calling of crows. They were not sea birds, so land must be close. 

He didn’t know why, but he felt his heart racing. As though something wondrous drew close. 

He saw the crows circling over his ship and then they turned and flew towards an island that had just become visible to him. He adjusted the sails and was surprised to find a swift current guiding him to shore, as though he was meant to find this place. 

As he drew near, the shore came into focus. There was an abundance of life on the island. Flowers, trees, and the song of many birds. 

And then, he saw her. A figure walking to shore. The wind caught her long dark hair, and Jadeite swore the scent of some strange flower came on the air. 

The voyage he had undertaken was one of discovery, and this was the most incredible one of all. His heart raced as he approached the shore. While he was no longer sailing, he had a feeling the next phase of his journey would be the most wondrous of all.

***


End file.
